


Если я не вернусь до рассвета

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Power of Nature, Turnskin, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Ван Ибо обещал ему не бояться
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133957
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Если я не вернусь до рассвета

Кофе кипит и выливается из турки, ещё сильнее пачкая и без того не самую белую поверхность плиты.

Да и сама турка старая, железная, оставшаяся здесь ещё, наверное, от прежних хозяев трейлера — Ибо не помнит, откуда они её взяли.

Ибо не помнит многое, что было до того, как Сяо Чжань ушёл…

«Если я не вернусь до рассвета — не жди меня. Заводи трейлер и уезжай как можно дальше…» — шептал Сяо Чжань, целуя Ибо в шею, и движения его рук, ласкающих спину и поясницу, так сильно не подходили его словам.

«Если я не вернусь до рассвета...» — на пороге трейлера, вместо прощания.

Если солнце взойдёт, а меня здесь не будет — я не вернусь уже никогда…

Ибо не уехал.

Ибо остался ждать, на каждый день назначая новый — тот самый — рассвет. 

Пять дней.

Десять дней.

Месяц…

Кофе шипит о плиту, а Орешек подходит и трогает колено Ибо лапой. 

Орешек — хорошая девочка, надёжный помощник и защитник, и если надо, если Ибо всё же уйдёт искать, она как минимум пару дней сможет сама защищать их дом.

Ибо до сих называет их трейлер домом, хотя от Сяо Чжаня здесь сейчас почти не осталось следов. 

Орешек мяучит. 

Ибо смотрит в её флуоресцентные глаза, а потом протягивает руку, трепля между искусственных ушей:

— Тоже по нему скучаешь?..

Так забавно: однажды именно на таинственное «У меня дома есть кошка» повёлся угрюмый девятнадцатилетний мальчишка, видевший до этого кошек лишь за стеклом музейных журнальных обложек прошлого тысячелетия. 

Кошка оказалась андроидом, а Сяо Чжань — лучом солнца, отогревшим и выманившим Ибо на тёплый ласковый свет из его защитной ракушки-коробки.

Но, видимо, не только секрет о кошке прятал ото всех Сяо Чжань в рукавах. 

Они договорились: не говорить о прошлом. Не обсуждать происхождение, не держать, если придётся уйти, не спрашивать, если придут за ними.

Две пытающиеся не утонуть соломинки, прибившиеся к одной скале в океане обезумевшего мира.

И трейлер, похожий на дом, и кошка на батарее трейлера — как кошка. И счастье, похожее на древние легенды из тех, что всегда заканчиваются хорошо...

И никто не пришёл, просто однажды солнце светило по-особенному, как тогда, когда разрушило половину всего, что Ибо не знал, и природа, та самая природа, что отвоёвывала себе обратно у людей по огромному куску за раз, взяла над разумом верх.

Ибо смотрит на глубокие борозды от когтей на стене — их почти получилось закрасить, почти получилось превратить в арт-объект, когда Сяо Чжань пришёл в себя и долго-долго-долго извинялся. Говорил, что Ибо всегда имел право знать. Говорил, что с ним всегда будет опасно. Ибо затыкал его рот как получится, как умел: губами, а после рукой, когда просил, чтобы Сяо Чжань его послушал: мне не страшно и я не боюсь. Ни тебя не боюсь, ни того, что в тебе. Сяо Чжань вытирал большим пальцем почти сухие глаза и всё ещё был самым ярким в жизни Ибо лучом.

А потом, в паре остановок в обратную дорогу от их трейлера, в лесу, куда ни один человек даже с парой лазеров на поясе не решится ходить, раздался пронзительный для ушей вой.

Пару минут, не больше, но с тех пор Сяо Чжань больше не находил себе места. 

Метался по ночам в бреду и почти не контролировал спонтанные обращения: то рук — до когтей, то зубов — до клыков, то шерсти на загривке, когда ветер доносил из леса запахи.

А днём смотрел в ту сторону, откуда пришёл вой, доносившийся теперь и ближе, и чаще. Ибо держал его за руку, но уже не мог удержать.

— Либо я найду его, либо он найдёт нас. Это ничейная территория, и прав будет тот, кто раньше заявит права. 

— Мы можем уехать.

— Он не даст. Обоим — не даст, он знает, кто я. 

«Он знает, кто ты для меня. Он тебя не отпустит», — Ибо прочитал уже в прощальной записке.

С тех пор, как Сяо Чжань ушёл, вой прекратился. 

И всё, что Ибо знал о новых хищниках, не значило вообще ничего. 

И всё равно он не уехал.

Ибо охотился на кроликов и находил широкие четырёхпалые следы — и кем бы зверь ни был, он охотился на самого Ибо. 

Но через пару недель исчезли даже эти следы. 

Орешек прыгает обратно на своё место и толкает в сторону Ибо древний патрон на цепочке — последний подарок от Сяо Чжаня.

Чёрный кофе в серой кружке, светящаяся синим обойма от лазера на пояс и медный в бензиновых разводах патрон как талисман. 

Ибо наклоняется и прижимает лоб ко лбу Орешек — жест, который он тоже когда-то подсмотрел в музейной книге.

— Хорошая девочка, — говорит Ибо, — я вернусь. 

И, если всё получится, твой хозяин вернётся со мной. 

…Огромный леопард, с огненными вместо чёрного пятнами, ходит вокруг, всё сильнее сужая спираль шагов, скалится иногда на Орешек, но не пытается нападать. 

Да и оскал его в эти моменты Ибо не назвал бы злобным: скорее, любопытным, ознакомительным, немного удивлённым.

Орешек догнала Ибо через сутки поисков, и Ибо не стал её прогонять. В конце концов, Орешек всё ещё знала Сяо Чжаня намного дольше и, может, чуть, но лучше.

Орешек фырчит, сидя на плече Ибо, но, кажется, тоже всё понимает и узнаёт.

Ибо не двигается, наблюдая, но, когда до леопарда остаётся метр, протягивает вперёд руку:

— Ты помнишь, — от голоса его леопард замирает и поднимает вверх, к лицу и взгляду Ибо, ярко-зелёные глаза, — я сказал, что не буду бояться? Я до сих пор не боюсь.

Леопард мотает лобастой головой, длинная шерсть его колышется и словно языками пламени на пятнах лижет окружающую траву. 

Таких кошек точно не было в музейных журналах и не только на обложках, но Ибо уверен, что справится. 

Справится, приручит, и, может, однажды Сяо Чжань его вспомнит.

В зверином облике, а если совсем запастись терпением и верой, — единственным, что сейчас у них остаётся — вернёт человеческий.

— Я не боюсь, — повторяет Ибо чуть тише и делает шаг вперёд.

И очень надеется, что Сяо Чжань не боится тоже…


End file.
